legacy_of_discord_furious_wingsfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP Game Modes
If PvP is your calling, take on rivals in 1-on-1 combat in the Arena or engage in large-scale PvP battlegrounds like Guild War; best of all, it’s all in real-time! Icefire Field - Strategy and Teamwork Icefire Field is 5v5 PvP mode where 2 teams of 5 players fight in a special battleground with unique characteristics. Teamwork and tactics are key to beating the enemy and only those who work together will achieve victory. Players can earn points in Icefire Field that can be exchanged for Pet Shards and other rewards. Plunder Dungeon - Fight for Treasure Treasure Dungeon is a Guild PvP mode where members fight together against both monsters and other guilds to claim the vast treasures stashed within. The Treasure Dungeon map includes bosses with great loot that will lead to some epic PvP battles over them. Instructions and rules for Plunder * There are 3 Plunder dungeons: the Realm of Gods (can be entered by the top 500 in the Arena), the Ancient Battlefield (can be entered by the top 1000 in the Arena), and the Warrior's Battlefield (can be entered by anyone). * Lots of treasure chests will appear when Dungeon events start. Open them to find unusual items. 3 bosses will appear 10 minutes after the events start, and the player who deals the last blow on the boss may have a chance to win Top class items. * When a Guild member slays the boss or opens a chest in a Dungeon, all Guild members currently in the Dungeon will receive rewards. * Plunder is open all day, and players may enter to seek treasure whenever they want. The treasure chest opening event occurs at 13:00, 16:00, and 20:00 every day. * When the color of the boss changes and it is surrounded by flames of wrath, it has gone into frenzy mode. Try your best to dodge all attacks from the boss, or you may face instant death. Guild War - Defend Your Guild’s Honor Guild War is a showdown between the strongest guilds. Members of a guild must rally and work together to defeat all members of the opposing guild to claim victory. If players fail to defeat each other, the winner will be decided by points earned. Rules for Guild War * Guild Wars will be held every Saturday and Sunday. The roster of participants will be announced at 0 a.m. on Saturdays. Only the top 16 Guilds on the Guild Rankings are qualified to participate * Battles that decide the top eight and top four will be held on Saturday, and the semifinals and final will be held on Sunday, during which the strongest Guild will be determined. * Those who have joined the Guild for less than 1''' day may not participate in Guild Wars. There is no member number limit in Guild Wars. * Anyone may select a participating Guild to support during Guild Wars and receive rewards no matter the support is successful or not. If the Guild you choose to support comes out victorious, you'll rake in even more rewards! Criteria of Judgment * Emerge victorious by slaying all enemy team members. If both sides have members left standing in the end, the side with more accumulated points wins. * If neither Guild has any members on the battlefield after the preparation phase, the Guild with the higher ranking wins. * If at the end of the Guild Wars both sides have players left standing and have the same amount of accumulated points, the Guild with the higher ranking wins. The Arena - Personal Proving Grounds The Arena is a 1v1 duel between players to prove who is the strongest Guardian. Compete in the Arena rankings to earn great rewards and bragging rights. Rules for The Arena * You may start '''5 battles for free each day. The available battle attempts will be reset every day at 5 a.m. * You may select automatic or manual mode when battling in the Arena. * If the defender of a higher ranking loses to an attacker of a lower ranking, the two sides switch rankings. * If both sides are still alive after the battle time is over, the defending side wins. * After the battle, the attacker will receive battle rewards, and the cool down countdown will begin. * Rankings are calculated at 10 o'clock every night, and ranking rewards will be distributed to ranked players (top 10,000) through their mailboxes. Highest Ranking Rewards * A player may receive ranking rewards when reaching certain ranks. * Receive ranking rewards by tapping the 'ranking rewards' button. * You may only receive each reward once. Deathmatch – Last Man Standing Deathmatch is a large-scale, free-for-all PvP battle for ultimate supremacy. There are no allies and everyone is the enemy. Once a player is defeated, they can no longer participate. The last player standing will claim victory over all others in this deathmatch mode. Rules for Deathmatch * The Deathmatch starts at 20:30 every day, and ends at 20:50. After beginning, players have 3 minutes to enter. After 3 minutes, they are no longer allowed to enter. * You may select any player to have a PvP match with in DeathmatCh.Win points for every player you slay! * Win points for every 10 seconds you manage to evade others in the Deathmatch as well. * You may not use HP Potions and MP Potions in the Deathmatch.